


Me da la vida

by palubass



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, era feliz y no lo sabía, madre mía, que hago yo resubiendo esto, que se venga algo bueno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palubass/pseuds/palubass
Summary: Raoul no tenía un problema con besar a un chico en la clase de Manos Vacías.Raoul tenía un problema con besar a ESE chico.





	Me da la vida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lobazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/gifts), [sirem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirem/gifts), [las perras](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=las+perras).



> Ay, la virgen. No me creo esto.
> 
> Este fic nació después de ver el famoso pase de micros de MV. Lo vi y se me hizo indispensable imaginar cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto y qué iba a pasar después (pues esto está escrito antes de la gala 7). Apenas conocía a estos dos chicos pero ya me inspiraban tanto y quiero y deseo que lo sigan haciendo.
> 
> Se lo dedico a las personas que hicieron que entrase en este fandom y a las que han hecho que me quede en él. Se lo dedico a las perras que me dieron unas navidades increíbles a su lado. A las lobas que me dan un post del post ot lleno de cariño y de risas, y que las quiero yo con locura. Gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida. Mención especial a lobazul, que somos la misma persona y me alegro por fin de haber coincidido con ella en un fandom <3
> 
> A los pencos, que no pierdo la esperanza. Gracias por haberme llenado de ilusión durante tantos meses, os quiero muchísimo.
> 
>  
> 
> Y a vosotros, por leer.
> 
> Os pediría que no compartieseis enlaces ni nada de este fic en abierto, muchísimas gracias <3
> 
> Y recalco que esto es ficción, no ha sucedido y yo solo he tomado los nombres de estas dos personitas para escribir una situación.

—Es que me da vergüenza —dijo Raoul, escondiendo la cara en el cuello de su sudadera, dejando ver únicamente los ojos achinados y las orejas rojas. Bajo la tela azul marina, su sonrisa avergonzada. Ambrossi se acercó a él e intentó que le mirase a los ojos, tirando de sus manos hacia abajo para quitárselas de la cara.

—Ay, hijo, de verdad que yo a ti no te entiendo —dijo, tras desistir de su intento pues no había manera de que Raoul enseñase la cara—. El otro día, en el pase de micros, nos hicisteis vibrar con ese beso, ¿y ahora me dices que no lo vais a repetir en la gala? ¿Pero qué ha cambiado?

—¡Pues que ahora me gusta! —respondió, alzando la voz y quitándose —por fin— la sudadera de la cara. Estaba muy a gusto sin tener que cuestionarse ciertos aspectos de su vida que siempre habían estado ahí pero había preferido olvidar, pensar lo menos posible en ellos. Si alguna vez se había fijado más de lo necesario en un tío o le había dado celos algún pavo con novia se había convencido sin fisuras de que era porque admiraba al chaval o que los celos eran porque le molaba la tía. Se agarraba como podía a su gusto por las tías, sin querer pensar siquiera que también le gustasen los hombres.

Hasta que había entrado en OT. Allí todas sus excusas de años, perfectamente estructuradas y asentadas, se habían ido desplomando una por una y todo por culpa de Agoney, la canción y los Javis. Él quería cantar y estaba de acuerdo en que la interpretación era parte de la actuación y tenían que hacerlo. Pero sus ideas se tambalearon cuando le pusieron en un sofá con Agoney encima para “mejorar la canción”. La interpretación se volvió mucho más complicada en ese momento, porque no solo tenía que hacer que había pasado una noche con aquel chico —y ese pensamiento ya hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza porque nunca se había permitido tener esas fantasías— sino que tenía que intentar no dar demasiado de sí en los toques y en las miradas, intentar que no fuera obvio para toda España (y para Agoney) que le gustaban los chicos.

Aquel día salvó bastante bien el tipo, incluso fue capaz de razonar consigo mismo que el pico que le había dado era una tontería, que estaban interpretando y que no se lo había dado porque se moría de ganas de besar a un chico y notar su barba rascarle el mentón. 

El día del pase de micros fue peor (y mejor, mucho mejor).

Lo habían hablado, brevemente, sin aspavientos. “Oye, Agoney, al final de la actuación, ¿qué hacemos?” Raoul negaría ante quien hiciera falta que en los milisegundos que Agoney tardó en decir “¿Nos damos un beso y así lo practicamos para la gala?” había estado deseando que el otro lo dijera, así no se notaba que él quería —y no por las razones que quería Agoney— besarse con él. Lo tenían acordado y, aún así, Agoney repitiendo qué nervios justo antes de cantar solo hacía que la bola que tenía en la tripa creciera más y más, anticipando —quizás demasiado— el final de la canción.

Le resultó demasiado fácil olvidarse de todo cuanto le rodeaba y concentrarse en Agoney y en la canción. Tuvo que obligarse un par de veces a romper el contacto visual con él y mirar alrededor, pues la mirada de Agoney y la sonrisa que se le escapaba le estaban haciendo sentir algo extraño en la boca del estómago y, definitivamente, no quería tener que lidiar con lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo. No podía gestionar a la vez querer tirarse a tíos con querer tirarse a uno en concreto.

Conocía los últimos compases de la canción y vio a Agoney girarse despacio e ir acercándose a él, cantándole a él. Sabía lo que se acercaba. Sintió su mano cogiéndole de la nuca y notó como se le erizaba el vello. No pudo evitar inclinarse para recibirle antes, los ojos ya cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Acarició con su lengua el labio superior de Agoney, notando como le cubría la boca con la suya, húmeda y caliente, antes de atrapar sus labios un segundo antes de separarse. Tardó apenas un instante más en abrir los ojos, notando aún el sabor de Agoney sobre él.  

Pensó que las cosas iban a seguir igual tras ese momento. Cuán equivocado estaba. Las horas de después no habían supuesto ningún problema. Agoney se comportaba con él como siempre, varios de sus compañeros les habían preguntado si tenían el beso preparado o no. Pero Raoul se encontró, horas después, ya metido en la cama, recordándolo. Cerró los ojos y volvió a verse con la boca de Agoney sobre la suya, avasallándole. Se mordió el labio instintivamente y le invadió la urgencia de llevar su imaginación más allá de ese beso y su mano más abajo de su estómago, pero se contuvo.

 

Reprimió sus pensamientos pensando que a la mañana siguiente aquella tontería se le habría pasado, que llevaba mucho sin estar con alguien y que se le habían cruzado los cables. Pero el día siguiente fue más de lo mismo. Cada vez que veía aparecer a Agoney se tensaba y luego se reprendía interiormente porque había cámaras por todas partes y en algún momento se le iba a notar o, mucho peor, lo notaría el propio Agoney. Por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que aquel día no tenía que ensayar con él, pues estarían preparando el disco de Navidad. El resto del día lo pasó evitando a Agoney en la medida de lo posible y, cuando era absolutamente necesario que le hablase, se comportaba como un capullo con él. Y lo peor era que Agoney no decía absolutamente nada, incluso cuando algunas de las borderías las decía enfrente de sus compañeros, que le miraban con la boca abierta. Raoul sabía que no se estaba comportando de la mejor manera, que solo estaba haciendo el capullo, pero cada vez que miraba a Agoney el instinto le llevaba a mirarle la boca y temía acabar acorralándole contra una pared para volver a besarle. Y sabía que, por mucho que Agoney fuera gay, no quería nada con él. Lo mejor era obviarle y esa atracción superflua se acabaría pasando. Pero, ay, cuando aquella tarde les dijeron que iban a ensayar otra vez la canción de cara a la gala.

Todo lo bien que pudo ir la tarde anterior en el pase de micros fue mal en el ensayo y los Javis se desesperaban. Agoney estaba como siempre, pero Raoul no estaba con la cabeza en el ensayo. Sabía que estaba tenso y que el resto le notaba nervioso. 

— Raoul, ¡Raoul! —le llamó la atención Javi Calvo por tercera vez en el ensayo—. ¿Pero qué pasa hoy contigo? Que no estás dando una, has perdido el ritmo y no hay quien se crea tu interpretación. Cualquiera diría que ayer echaste todo lo que tenías y hoy estás vacío —bromeó, pero la cara de mortificación de Raoul le bajó la sonrisa una octava. Los Javis se miraron entre ellos—. Bueno, a ver, Agoney, nos vamos a ir tu y yo fuera a comentar unas cosas de cara a la gala y ahora enseguida venimos —dijo, mirando fijamente a Ambrossi, mientras Agoney le seguía el rollo y se iba, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada extraña a Raoul que no quería, bajo ningún concepto, cruzar su mirada con la de él.

—A ver, ¿qué pasa? 

—No vamos a repetir el beso en la gala —dijo. Era algo que le había dicho a Agoney en una de las ‘discusiones’ que habían tenido aquel día. No quería estar en la posición de desear volver a besarle y evitar la tentación era la mejor manera de que aquello se le fuera de la cabeza. Agoney solo había asentido. Y Raoul había respirado tranquilo hasta que les habían dicho que iban a ensayar aquel día y no había dado una, porque solo pensaba en que ojalá esta canción se acabase y pudiera estrellarse de nuevo contra su boca. Y estaba muy mal que pensase eso, porque ya no era solo que Agoney fuera un tío y todo lo que tenía que reubicar dentro de él para hacerse a esa idea, era que Agoney era Agoney y quería besarle. 

Y tras la mirada de incredulidad y “qué me estás contando” de Ambrossi, y su “¿pero qué ha cambiado?” explotó. Si Raoul ya estaba mortificado, al ver a Ambrossi soltar una carcajada se sintió aún peor. 

—¡Pues fenomenal, chico! ¡Vete a por él! —dijo, y Raoul le chistó para que bajara el tono porque le daba igual que se enterase toda España, porque toda España le puede escuchar mientras Agoney no lo sepa, porque lo único que quiere es que no se entere. No hasta que supiera qué hacer —si es que iba a hacer algo—.

—Es que no sé si hacer algo… —dijo Raoul, en voz baja—. Nunca me ha pasado esto.

Ambrossi le miró, con la sonrisa ladeada. Le puso la mano en el hombro y apretó en señal de apoyo.

—Te entiendo —dijo—. Cuando dije que nos teníais para todo no me refería exactamente a hacer de consejero amoroso, pero si lo necesitas, puedes contar con ello. Y quizás deberías empezar por pedirle perdón, que ya nos hemos enterado de cómo le has tratado hoy…

Raoul asintió, ausente. Pero volvió a taparse la cara con las manos y se le escapó una risa nerviosa. Ambrossi volvió a reír y le envolvió en un abrazo al grito de: “¡Pero qué bonito es el amor!”.

Al rato volvieron a entrar Agoney y Javi, que se dirigió al otro e intercambiaran unas palabras en voz baja. Mientras Raoul se acercó a Agoney.

—Quiero pedirte perdón —dijo, sin darle tiempo al otro a decir nada—. Me he comportado como un capullo. Suelo ser un capullo, pero hoy lo he sido aún más y no te lo mereces. Te estás currando mazo la canción, la interpretación y yo estoy aquí jodiéndotelo.

Agoney chasqueó la lengua y sonrió.

—Bah, tío, déjalo estar —dijo—. Ahora, si me vuelves a hablar como hoy, te corto los huevos —dijo, palmeándole la mejilla. Raoul se rió y fueron a coger sus micros para cantar—. Oye… ¿recuperamos el beso o qué? —Raoul volvió a reír, quizás demasiado fuerte, y asintió, sonriente, levantando el pulgar de la mano, pero intentando no pensar en ello. La canción salió mejor que en el ensayo anterior, quizás demasiado. Los Javis intercambiaron un par de miradas durante la actuación porque Raoul estaba demasiado entregado y Agoney le seguía la corriente y la tensión empezaba a ser tal que a los javis les entró la risa en un par de ocasiones. Raoul y Agoney intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas durante toda la canción, los ojos de Raoul, achinados por la sonrisa perenne, acariciaban la silueta de Agoney cuando este se giraba.

Se acercaba el final de la canción y Raoul comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Le había dicho que sí, que recuperaban el beso para la actuación, pero ahora su estómago estaba demasiado concentrado en ese momento que en darlo todo con su canto. No podía permitirse perder la concentración en la gala, había mucho en juego. 

Se pararon frente a frente, acercándose, sin dejar de mirarse. Cuando estaban a solo unos metros, los ojos de Agoney se pararon en su boca y Raoul sintió la necesidad de tragar saliva. Vio su boca acercarse y cerró los ojos. Agoney atrapó sus labios en un beso más suave que el día anterior, pues Raoul se dejó hacer, inmóvil, aunque notó —y en ese momento estuve seguro que Agoney también se lo había notado— como respiraba más fuerte. Se separaron del beso, Agoney sonriente y a Raoul le costó un poquitín volver a abrir los ojos. La tensión en esos segundos fue tal que los Javis no dijeron nada, mirándoles, hasta unos momentos después que los dos se pusieron a aplaudir.

— ¡Sí, joder! ¡Así, sí! —se levanto Javi Calvo y fue a abrazarles a la vez—. Esto quiero ver mañana, esta pasión, esta entrega. Muy bien, Raoul. 

Tras aquel ensayo, la cabeza de Raoul era un hervidero de dudas y sensaciones. Vale, le molaba Agoney, lo tenía asumido (¿lo tenía aceptado?) y si la actuación salía igual de bien al día siguiente, quizás no les nominasen a ninguno. Pero lo que le rallaba ahora era cuánto de aquello había sido realmente una actuación. Al principio era capaz de separar perfectamente la historia de la canción con su propia historia. Ahora, al mirar a Agoney, ya no lo tenía tan claro. Y no sabía si estaba sucediendo igual con Agoney. 

Decidió que una ducha sería lo mejor para despejarse. No quería tener que lidiar con sus compañeros —o peor, con Agoney— en ese momento, así que se metió en una de las duchas individuales, separadas únicamente por una cortinilla blanca. Lo que no se podía imaginar era que Agoney también tenía sus propias ideas sobre lo que estaba pasando. No había escuchado lo que hablaron Raoul y Ambrossi, pero sí estuvo hablando mientras con Javi. Agoney no quiso sincerarse del todo sobre si sentía algo por Raoul —y lo que sentía— pero al otro no le costó adivinarlo por sus gestos. Le dijo que le diera una oportunidad, de ver qué podía pasar entre ellos, de ver si había algo más tras la canción. Y después de aquel segundo intento, de aquella interpretación —¿Sí, seguro que era interpretación?—, de la mirada de Raoul sobre él, quería ver qué había ahí. Por lo menos, para andar sobre terreno seguro y saber a qué atenerse.

Decidió aprovechar cuando Raoul estaba duchándose para hablar con él. Sí, quizás no era el mejor lugar, pero no quería que toda España se enterase de su conversación e imaginaba que colarse en su habitación por la noche quedaría bastante más atrevido, ya que al menos en las duchas no había cámaras y no tendrían por qué imaginar que había ido justo a la ducha donde estaba Raoul.

—Raoul, tenemos que hablar —dijo, viendo la figura de Raoul recortándose en la cortina de las duchas. Oyó una maldición ahogada y el sonido del grifo cerrándose rápidamente. La cabeza del rubio se asomó por la cortina, las gotas de agua goteándole por el pelo y a Agoney se le olvidó un momento qué iba a hacer ahí.

—Joder, tío, ¿pero qué quieres? —soltó Raoul, los nervios haciéndole sonar más borde de lo que pretendía. 

—Oye, no me hables así —le espetó Agoney y Raoul se quedó callado de la impresión, dándole la oportunidad al otro de seguir—. Se supone que ya estábamos bien, ¿no?

Raoul asintió y adelantó la mano para agarrarle del antebrazo.

—Sí, tío, perdona —dijo—. Es que me has asustado viniendo aquí.

Más que asustado, estaba cagado de estar en la ducha, desnudo, mojado, y con Agoney delante. Y sin cámaras. Tuvo que controlarse para prestar atención a lo que el otro le decía. Y mientras Agoney estaba sonriendo, divertido. Lo iba a matar. Él sufriendo y el otro casi riéndose en su cara.

—Mira, Raoul, no todo es tan complejo como te imaginas. Estas cosas son muy sencillas… —dijo, y Raoul no sabía si se estaba imaginando cosas porque apenas había dormido pensando en él. Le soltó el antebrazo y reculó un poco, aún mirándole—. Por mí, no hay ningún problema.

Raoul tomó aire porque no sabía si era el vapor de la ducha o la cercanía de Agoney pero hacía mucho calor allí dentro.

—Dime que no estoy leyendo todo esto de forma equivocada —pidió, en un hilo de voz. Por toda respuesta, Agoney dio un paso hacia él y ensanchó su sonrisa, negando levemente con la cabeza. Raoul dejó escapar el aire y al instante siguiente estaba agarrando a Agoney de la nuca y besándole. 

Y, oh, sí, joder, Agoney estaba esperándole, claro que estaba esperándole. 

Afianzó el agarre en su nuca y enredó la otra mano en su camiseta, tirándole hacia él. Agoney había colocado su mano en su pelo mojado, pasando los dedos entre las hebras resbaladizas y le estaba comiendo la vida con su beso. Fueron reculando hacia atrás, hasta que Raoul chocó contra el fondo de la ducha, pero no se dio cuenta porque Agoney estaba mordiéndole el labio inferior. Ahogó un gemido o una respiración entrecortada o una necesidad de aire contra su boca y giró la cabeza para que sus bocas se amoldaran perfectamente y poder meterle la lengua. 

Empezaron un baile de lenguas mientras sus respiraciones iban haciéndose más fuertes. Raoul seguía agarrándole del borde de la camiseta, aunque había aflojado el agarre y sus dedos acariciaban el nacimiento de su nuca, notando el vello erizado de Agoney. 

Agoney movió una de sus manos hasta el costado resbaladizo de Raoul, tragándose el jadeo que escapó de su boca, mientras pasaba la otra mano entre su pelo, despeinándole más aún. Las gotas de agua que quedaban sobre Raoul iban enfriándose y el aire contra su piel le hizo tiritar. Se pegó al cuerpo de Agoney, moviendo la mano de su nuca a su espalda, agarrando con fuerza. Notó como la camiseta de Agoney se mojaba y se pegaba a su propio estómago. La entrepierna le había estado molestando desde que notó la mano de Agoney sobre su costado y ahora empezaba a tirarle con más fuerza y una parte de él recordó que estaba desnudo y que empalmarse quizás no era la mejor de las ideas en ese momento, pero como parar cuando Agoney hacía ese giro con la lengua y tiraba de su labio. 

—Raoul, ¿sigues en la ducha? —la voz de Amaia les cortó en seco. Los dos pararon al instante, con cara de susto. Se miraron, pensando qué hacer. Agoney empezó a sonreír y a punto estuvo de darle la risa tonta. Raoul miró a su alrededor y lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrir el grifo del agua fría, que cayó sobre ellos como un torrente. La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Agoney que tuvo que hacer uso de todo su control para no chillar “ostia, puta”. Se pegó al cuerpo de Raoul, la mano alcanzando los mandos de la ducha. Raoul le sujetó por la espalda para que no se cayera, mientras no podía evitar fijarse en el agua empapando la ropa y el pelo de Agoney, cayendo por su cuello.

—Eh, sí, Amaia —dijo Raoul, tiritando con más fuerza—. Ahora en un minuto salgo —respondió, y se le escapó un sonido de alivio cuando Agoney abrió el grifo del agua caliente y la temperatura se volvió soportable. Sin duda el chaparrón de agua fría le había calmado el cuerpo, pero lo último que necesitaban era resfriarse. Agoney buscó su mirada y cuando se encontraron, se sonrieron tímidamente. Raoul se adelantó de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados, acariciando la nariz de Agoney con la suya. En cuanto Amaia se alejase, podrían continuar con lo que estaban haciendo. 

Amaia, desde fuera, tenía el ceño fruncido, pues ahí había algo que no le cuadraba. No obstante, se encogió de hombros y se giró para salir, con tan mala suerte que piso una esquina de la cortina de ducha, abriéndola en el proceso.

—Ay, ¡perdón, Raoul! —dijo, intentando no mirar, pero fue imposible. Al ver la escena que sucedía frente a ella: Raoul desnudo, su mano en la espalda de Agoney. Este, vestido pero empapado, pegado al cuerpo de Raoul;  abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a boquear, buscando algo que decir—. Ay, dios mío, ¡perdón, perdón!

Cerró con fuerza la cortina y salió corriendo del baño. 

Dentro se quedaron los dos chicos a cuadros. Agoney miraba la cortina de la ducha y a Raoul a intervalos, notando como Raoul se ponía más y más pálido. Este se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a reírse de forma nerviosa. Agoney se giró y le puso la mano en el hombro, intentando calmarle.

—Ey, ey, tranquilo —dijo—. No pasa nada, Amaia no va a decir nada a nadie.

—Joder, tío, sabía yo que esto no era buena idea —dijo, más para sí, pero Agoney lo había escuchado. Torció el gesto y fue a salir de la ducha pero Raoul le agarró—. Espera, no quería decir eso —dijo, mirándole. Agoney aguantó la mirada, esperando que dijera algo más—. Me… ha gustado. Esto. 

Agoney le sacó  la lengua y alzó la ceja. Iba a ser divertido tomarle el pelo a Raoul.

—Ya, ya me he dado cuenta —dijo, desviando levemente hacia abajo. Raoul notó como le ardían las orejas. 

—Vale, suficiente, ahora déjame ducharme —dijo, empujándole de broma hacia fuera. Agoney correspondió con una carcajada, antes de girarse para atrapar sus labios otra vez. Raoul se quedó quieto, como en el ensayo, con los ojos cerrados. Le costó más abrirlos aquella vez. La sonrisa que se le escapó también fue más amplia—. Sé que Amaia no dirá nada, pero…

—Iré a hablar con ella.

—Gracias, Agoney —dijo Raoul, y de verdad lo sentía.

—Ay, dios mío —Amaia había salido de la ducha como un vendaval y se había dirigido hacia el salón, donde estaba Alfred tirado en el sofá con el móvil en la mano—. Ay, Alfred…

Alfred estaba tumbado pero se incorporó cuando vio aparecer a Amaia. Empezó a sonreírle, pero se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba con ella. Amaia fue a sentarse a su lado, pero a los dos segundos se levantó y se puso a caminar por la habitación.

—¿Amaia, ha pasado algo?

Amaia se giró y se volvió a sentar a su lado.

—Qué horror, si supieras lo que he visto —dijo. Y realmente estaba así porque había sido una gran sorpresa encontrarse a los dos chicos en esa situación—. Soy muy inoportuna, Alfred —dijo, sintiéndose verdaderamente culpable por haberles interrumpido.

—No, claro que no —contestó Alfred, rápidamente. Amaia le sonrió y se apoyó en él, murmurando algo del estilo: “Es que no te lo puedo contar, pero no es nada malo, pero qué metedura de pata, qué horror”. Alfred se rió y le acarició el pelo, depositando un beso—. Seguro que no es para tanto.

Amaia alzó la vista y le sonrió, cariñosa. Alfred sintió el impulso de acercarse más a su cara, pero sabía que Amaia no quería que estuvieran tan cariñosos delante de las cámaras, así que simplemente le sonrió de vuelta. Oyeron pasos y como Agoney se acercaba por una esquina, se había cambiado rápidamente de ropa, para que nadie pudiera asociar que se había mojado en la ducha. Amaia se incorporó deprisa.

—Agoney, ay —empezó, pero este alzó las manos.

—No pasa nada de nada —dijo, acercándose a ella y bajando la voz—. Sólo que mejor si no lo comentamos mucho, ¿vale?

—Claro, claro, por supuesto —asintió Amaia muy solemne, mientras Alfred miraba a uno y a otro, no entendiendo del todo bien qué estaba pasando allí.

Durante la cena, Agoney y Raoul hicieron lo posible y lo imposible para no mirarse demasiado. Más de una vez pillaron a Amaia mirándoles con ojos tiernos y a Raoul le empezaba a preocupar que la gente leyese de más en esas situaciones. Durante el resto de la noche ignoró olímpicamente a Agoney, a pesar de notar las miradas de extrañeza de este. 

Tuvieron que compartir baño mientras se cepillaban los dientes y cada vez que alguien entraba al lavabo se iba al poco tiempo, por las miradas asesinas que Agoney le dirigía a Raoul. Este hacía como que no pasaba nada, demasiado pendiente de las cámaras como para estar cómodo. Lo cierto es que lo que había pasado en la ducha había cambiado muchas cosas —y le daban ganas de pegarse al pensar eso porque desde cuando liarse con un tío, en bolas, no iba a cambiar las cosas—. Llevaba todo el día pensando más de lo que solía. Reflexionado. Vale, le gustaban los tíos. ¿No era grave, no? A Agoney le molaban y vivía tan feliz. Vale. Puede que le molase el propio Agoney. Probablemente. Sí, le molaba. Había algo en él que le atraía, y si no hubiera tenido que cantar con él nunca se hubiera fijado de aquella manera, o quizás sí, pero ya nunca lo sabría.

Podía admitírselo en la privacidad de sus pensamientos, reconciliarse con esa idea y hacer las paces con lo que le gustaba, pero no sabía si tenía lo que había que tener para admitirlo —ya, tan pronto, con el fantasma de la lengua de Agoney aún en su boca— frente a todos. 

Sin embargo, la idea de que Agoney se fuera enfadado con él no le hacía mucha gracia, y eso que siempre había sudado de lo que le dijeran los demás. Intentó convencerse de que no era que estuviera tan pillado —tan pronto, joder, no tenía quince años, no se colgaba del primero que le diera un buen beso— sino que al día siguiente era la gala y la tenían que sacar adelante.

Cuando Agoney iba a su habitación, Raoul le agarró del brazo y le metió en la otra, que estaba vacía, cerrando detrás de él.

—Mira que eres pesadito —dijo Agoney—. Me vas a volver loco hoy.

Raoul se paró frente a él, juntando las manos delante de su boca, pensando en qué decir.

—Tío, es que todo esto es nuevo para mí —dijo Raoul. Agoney rodó los ojos.

—Ya, si lo sé. Sé lo que es —contestó—. Pero yo no tengo por qué soportar tus borderías en público y tus mimos en privado. Creo que no me lo merezco —respondió, apoyando la mano en el pomo de la puerta para salir. Raoul se quedaba sin opciones.

—Vale, me gustó mucho lo de antes —dijo, logrando que Agoney se parase—. Joder, me gustas tú, Agoney —dijo, pensando que aquella declaración tenía que conseguir algo, ¿no?.

Agoney estuvo varios segundos callado, sopesando. Finalmente, optó por soltar una risa seca. 

—Ya, y tú me gustas a mí —dijo, logrando que el corazón de Raoul latiera un latido más fuerte contra su pecho—. Pero yo ahora mismo no puedo estar en una relación a escondidas. El rollito secreto y el escondernos para liarnos me pone mucho, pero esta situación no podría sostenerse mucho tiempo.

Raoul asintió, entendiendo perfectamente las razones del otro. Agoney se acercó y le abrazó y quizás Raoul se colgó demasiado fuerte de él, apretando los ojos con fuerza.

—Ey —dijo Agoney al separarse—. Mañana lo vamos a petar en la gala, ¿me oyes? —dijo, acariciándole la mejilla—. Se van a quedar con la cara pegada al televisor con nuestra actuación. 

Raoul volvió a asentir y se permitió el lujo de sonreír. 

—¿Tendremos que darnos un buen beso, no? —picó a Agoney, que no pudo menos de dejar escapar una carcajada.

—Uy, mírale, ahora que ha probado lo bueno —dijo—. Para algo hemos estado practicando —le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la habitación. Raoul mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que se fue, antes de ponerse serio y llevarse las manos a la cara. Se dirigió hasta su cama y se metió en ella, sin despedirse de sus compañeros. Sólo quería dormir.

 

La noche siguiente llegó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Raoul. Se pasó todo el día con un nudo de nervios en el fondo de su estómago, que le impidió probar bocado. Notó a lo largo del día las miradas que le dedicaba Agoney, donde podía reconocer cierta preocupación.

Intentó concentrarse únicamente en la actuación, pero conforme pasaba el día, y más veía a Agoney interactuar con sus compañeros y reír con ellos, una idea iba cobrando forma en su cabeza. No sabía si sería capaz de llevarla a cabo, pero al menos lo intentaría.

Durante la gala apenas tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, todos iban con la mezcla justa de nervios y emoción, pasando por peluquería y maquillaje y repasando mentalmente sus actuaciones. Decidió poner en marcha su plan, si es que podía llamársele así, cuando estaban todos sentados en los sofás, justo antes de su actuación y Roberto se encontraba en ese momento hablando con Amaia, que acababa de cantar. 

Agoney estaba a su lado y Raoul miraba a Amaia, aparentemente ajeno a él. Agoney echó alguna mirada hacia él, calibrando si estaba bien. Raoul cazó una de esas miradas y le dirigió una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que le dejó un poco descolocado. No era persona de sorprenderse, se tomaba la vida con calma, como le venían las cosas él se amoldaban. Pero no pudo evitar abrir un poco más los ojos cuando Raoul, delante de sus compañeros, de Roberto Leal—y de media España— pasó la mano por el respaldo de su silla, apoyándola en su espalda y haciendo circulitos con el dedo en su omóplato. 

Aquello era juego sucio y Agoney era el rey de ese juego. Separó más las piernas —en algún momento de su paso por OT iban a censurarle, si este era el momento, entonces adelante— y chocó la rodilla, muy intencionadamente, con la de Raoul. El pequeño brinco que dio el rubio fue la mejor recompensa que pudo tener. Raoul se giró hacia él, no tan sorprendido como debiera, y permanecieron así lo que fueron dos segundos. O quizás más, pues Aitana pegó un codazo en las costillas a Agoney y se dio cuenta que todos les estaban mirando. Raoul estaba rojo hasta las orejas, pero parecía más satisfecho que nunca.

—Creo que es nuestro turno de brillar —dijo, alzando las cejas, y Agoney le sacó la lengua, divertido. Llegaba el momento. Se fueron detrás de bambalinas para estar listos cuando comenzase la canción, mientras se escuchaba un vídeo de su semana preparando la canción. 

Los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar y cuando ambos se vieron en el escenario, se olvidaron de que estaban sobre él. Se cantaron el uno al otro, sintiendo la canción en sus cabezas y en sus corazones. Iniciaron un baile alrededor del escenario, uno siguiendo al otro y el otro dejándose perseguir. 

La gente les miraba como si no quisieran interrumpir algo, tal era la fuerza de su actuación. A Agoney se le escapó alguna sonrisa durante la actuación y Raoul sólo quería —otra vez— que llegase el final de la canción.

El acercamiento final lo sintieron a cámara lenta, como si estuvieran solos en la estancia y no escuchasen nada más. Estaban tan solo a unos metros. A menos de un metro. Los ojos enganchados en la mirada del otro, la música que dejó de sonar y todo el mundo que contuvo la respiración. Bajaron los micros.

El primero en adelantarse fue Raoul.

Cogió a Agoney del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a su boca. En el momento en que cubría sus labios —con la boca abierta, la lengua rozando su labio inferior— escuchó los aplausos y los gritos a su alrededor, que solo le animaron a pasar la otra mano por la espalda de Agoney y posarse en su cintura, agarrándose de la tela. Agarrándose de algún sitio más, porque solo colgado de su boca iba a morirse un poco. Las manos de Agoney en su pelo y en su nuca, profundizando más el beso. Bien pudieron estar así horas que no se dieron cuenta. Cuando se separaron, Raoul aún con el labio de Agoney entre los suyos, no se sonrieron, pero siguieron mirándose las bocas, con ganas de más.

Después de la actuación, con la adrenalina aún corriendo por su sistema, volvieron a los sofás saludando a la gente del público y haciendo un gesto al jurado. Pasados los nervios las risas afloraban con más facilidad. Raoul estaba deseando que le hiciera la pregunta, si no se la hacían todo su plan se iría al garete. Pero sí, por fin, ahí estaba.

—Hemos visto ese beso con el que casi matáis al público —dijo Roberto, y miró a Raoul específicamente—. ¿Fue complicado ponerse en situación?

Raoul sonrió, descarado.

—Lo cierto es que no —dijo—. Fue muy sencillo, porque ya nos habíamos besado varias veces.

Agoney se contuvo a tiempo para no abrir la boca tanto como algunos de sus compañeros, salvo Amaia. Amaia ya estaba pegando saltitos al lado de Alfred. Roberto fue capaz de hablar por encima de los silbidos que empezaban a escucharse, aunque totalmente incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa traviesa.

—Entiendo entonces que te resultó agradable besarle —Agoney se preguntaba seriamente si no les estaría tomando el pelo. Raoul dejó escapar una risa, las orejas enrojeciéndose. Quizás estas preguntas iban a ser más íntimas de lo que había imaginado en un principio.

—Sí —contestó y se giró a mirar a su compañero—. Porque me gusta. Y me gusta besarle. 

Tras aquella declaración definitivamente dejaron de oír las preguntas de Roberto. Agoney seguía mirándole, y ya se le había contagiado su sonrisa.

 

 

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, pero cuando aún estaban encendidas las cámaras del 24h de Youtube, Agoney y Raoul estaban juntos, en pijama. Muy cerca de las habitaciones. No había ningún ruido en la casa, más allá del titileo de las luces que amenazaban con apagarse. Estaban agarrados de la cintura del otro, acariciándose el cuerpo. La nariz de Raoul raspándose con la barba de Agoney. El sonido de besos perezosos fue lo único que se oyó durante un rato.

—Vaya timing tienes. Estás hecho para el drama —se escuchó a Agoney en voz baja, entre besos. Raoul se rió sólo un poquito.

—¿No te ha gustado? —preguntó. Agoney se acercó a su oreja y le susurró algo que sonó parecido a “me ha encantado”.

Igual estaban justo en un ángulo donde quizás una cámara podía captarles o quizás no.

Les daba igual. 


End file.
